Acetylcholine is a neurotransmitter that transmits stimulation in the parasympathetic nerve and motor nerve. Acetylcholine receptor is classified into a ligand dependency ion channel (cholinergic nicotinic receptor) and a G-protein-conjugated receptor (cholinergic muscarinic receptor). The cholinergic muscarinic receptor is one kind of receptor for excitatory neurotransmitter acetylcholine, and was named based on the selective activation of the receptor by muscarine. The muscarinic receptor is further classified into subtypes of M1 to M5, and the M1 receptor is known to be widely distributed in the brain, and deeply involved particularly in learning, memory, sleep, neuropathic pain and the like. The importance of cholinergic muscarinic M1 receptor in brain physiology is well known, and a compound having an M1 receptor function enhancing action is expected to be useful as a prophylactic or therapeutic drug for mental diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, memory disorders, pain, sleep disorders and the like (non-patent document 1)
WO 2007/067489 (patent document 1) and WO 2007/100366 (patent document 2) disclose the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2008/002621 (patent document 3) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2009/051715 (patent document 4) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2009/094279 (patent document 5) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2009/102574 (patent document 6) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2009/102588 (patent document 7) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2009/117283 (patent document 8) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2009/134668 (patent document 9) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2010/019391 (patent document 10) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2010/042347 (patent document 11) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2010/047990 (patent document 12) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2010/059773 (patent document 13) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2010/096338 (patent document 14) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2009/053799 (patent document 15) discloses the following compounds as an intermediate for a cannabinoid receptor ligand.

WO 2007/059108 (patent document 16) discloses the following compounds as an intermediate for a chemokine receptor CCXCKR2 antagonist.

EP 0560604 (patent document 17) discloses the following compound as a 5-HT3 receptor antagonist.

WO 91/05783 (patent document 18) discloses the following compound as a 5-HT3 antagonist.

JP-A-H02-124871 (patent document 19) discloses the following compound as a compound having an antiallergic action based on a 5-lipoxygenase inhibitory action and the like.

JP-A-S64-61461 (patent document 20) discloses the following compound as a compound having a myocardial contraction enhancing action, a coronary blood flow increasing action, a hypotensive action and the like.

GB 1433774 (patent document 21) discloses the following compound as a compound inhibiting the release of a spasmogenic substance produced as a result of an antigen-antibody reaction.

WO 2011/062853 (patent document 22) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2010/123716 (patent document 23) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2011/025851 (patent document 24) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2011/041143 (patent document 25) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2011/049731 (patent document 26) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2011/075371 (patent document 27) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2011/084368 (patent document 28) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2011/084371 (patent document 29) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2011/159554 (patent document 30) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2011/149801 (patent document 31) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2011/137049 (patent document 32) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2011/159553 (patent document 33) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2011/163280 (patent document 34) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2012/003147 (patent document 35) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry (2009), 17(5), 1948-1956 (non-patent document 2) discloses the following compounds as an HIV-1 Tat-TAR interaction inhibitor.

Oriental Journal of Chemistry (2007), 23(3), 935-942 (non-patent document 3) discloses the following compounds.

Journal of Medicinal Chemistry (2007), 50(22), 5471-5484 (non-patent document 4) discloses the following compounds as a CB2-selective cannabinoid receptor ligand.

Letters in Drug Design & Discovery (2007), 4(1), 15-19 (non-patent document 5) discloses the following compound as a CB2 receptor ligand.

Journal of Medicinal Chemistry (2006), 49(1), 70-79 (non-patent document 6) discloses the following compound as a CB2 cannabinoid receptor agonist.

Medicinal Chemistry Research (1994), 4(4), 267-272 (non-patent document 7) discloses the following compound as a 5-HT3 antagonist.

Zeitschrift fuer Naturforschung, B: Chemical Sciences (1988), 43(6), 769-777 (non-patent document 8) discloses the following compound.

Zeitschrift fuer Naturforschung, B: Chemical Sciences (1987), 42(9), 1159-1166 (non-patent document 9) discloses the following compound.

Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry (1984), 21(1), 107-112 (non-patent document 10) discloses the following compound.

Furthermore, the following compound A (CAS Registry Number 1056677-22-5), compound B (CAS Registry Number 1056677-28-1), compound C (CAS Registry Number 1000376-79-3), compound D (CAS Registry Number 913534-04-0), compound E (CAS Registry Number 612512-36-4), compound F (CAS Registry Number 1031956-70-3), compound G (CAS Registry Number 757916-53-3) and compound H (CAS Registry Number 741223-39-2) are known.
relative steric configuration
relative steric configuration
